


I'll wake you up sweetly (달콤히 깨워줄 텐데)

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: Seven O'Clock (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: In which Hangyeom gives Jeonggyu some morning wake-up kisses, and Jeonggyu pretends to be asleep to steal even more.





	I'll wake you up sweetly (달콤히 깨워줄 텐데)

Jeonggyu loves mornings like this: where he and his boyfriend of two years would laze about on Sunday mornings, and just be content to be together in the warmth beneath the bedsheets. 

However, there was also another specific thing about these mornings that he loved, and that was when Hangyeom would try to gently trail small kisses on his face to wake him up. 

At first, he’d begin from his ear, leaving small, barely-there kisses, but surely they’d become more certain - as if kissing Jeonggyu was waking Hangyeom up more with every touch of his lips to his boyfriend’s face.

Jeonggyu didn’t mind, in fact, he loved this little routine of theirs. So much that he’d memorised Hangreom’s patterns of where he prefers to kiss first, and at what pace. It made his heart swell so much, that some mornings it was difficult to keep up the ruse of still being asleep.

He never wanted to let on to Hangyeom that he’s wide awake every lazy morning when Hangyeom leaves the lazy trail of kisses, instead, he uses every extra second to savour the soft press of Hangyeom’s lips to his cheek, his brow, his ear, his nose - every inch that Hangyeom dares cover.

However, one thing that Jeonggyu noticed is that Hangyeom never kisses him on his lips while he’s still ‘asleep’, instead, he traces the outline of them with his fingers or kisses the corners, but he never kisses him full on the lips - not until Jeonggyu opens his wide, but sleepy eyes, to stare up at his boyfriend’s caring gaze. At that moment, when the two of them are caught in each others’ eyes, that’s when Hangyeom finally leans down and leaves a lingering and longing kiss on Jeonggyu’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from their song Take It On! Definitely give it a listen as it helped inspired this drabble! 
> 
> This is super short, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
